


Art for Steadfast Like the Sea.

by Michaelssw0rd-art (Michaelssw0rd)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Merman!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd-art
Summary: John is a siren, cursed to roam the sea, haunted and alone. But John is drawn to Harold like a moth to a flame. He can't stay away as hard as he tries, and Harold keeps coming back.





	Art for Steadfast Like the Sea.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenWhitecastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWhitecastle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Steadfast Like the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512929) by [RavenWhitecastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWhitecastle/pseuds/RavenWhitecastle). 



> She is as lovely an author that any artist can dream of collaborating with. Her enthusiasm is so so infectious, and it was so much fun working on this story with. I saw the story summary, and it drew me in as instantly and compulsively as John is drawn to Harold, hehe, and the story didn't disappoint either.  
> It was such a sweet and uplifting story, making me squee due to fluff multiple times, and the imagery and the *blue* feel of the fic was absolutely perfect as an artist to incorporate into my writing. 
> 
> Thank you for collaborating with me, and making it SUCH a wonderful experience.

**The Main Cover-Art.**

(on[Tumblr](https://michaelssw0rd-art.tumblr.com/post/179742079067/click-on-it-for-the-higher-resolution-version))

* * *

 

**Divider.**

* * *

 

**And the two warm-up sketches I did for this story.**

****

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drawing Mer!John, despite how long it took, was such a great experience. I also did some warm up sketches before I started it. Let me know what you guys think, and also please give love to the wonderful story that inspired it <3.


End file.
